


Совсем как ты

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ares Hux Ren, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Кайло обучает сына владению Силой. Что может пойти не так?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10





	Совсем как ты

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фанфика solohux "Just like you": https://solohux.tumblr.com/post/184416903739/just-like-you  
> Бета: Efah.  
> Разрешение автора на перевод получено.  
> Образ Ареса Хакс-Рен основан на внешнем сходстве персонажа "Американской истории ужасов" Майкла Лэнгдона с Кайло Реном и Армитажем Хаксом: https://agoodflyting.tumblr.com/post/180015938587/is-it-just-me. По тегу в блоге автора можно найти хедканоны об Аресе и семье Хакс-Рен: https://solohux.tumblr.com/tagged/ares+hux+ren.

— Арес, закрой глаза.

— Нет.

Кайло недовольно уставился в потолок. Упрямец. И неудивительно, ведь он унаследовал импульсивность и строптивость своего отца. От долгого сидения на холодном полу у Кайло заныл копчик. Но он не жаловался, хоть и провел почти все утро, пытаясь заинтересовать Ареса настолько, чтобы удержать его на одном месте. Кайло сидел, широко расставив ноги, а восьмилетний сын прижимался спиной к его груди, и оба были готовы _вместе_ сделать очередной шаг в обучении Ареса Силе.

— Нет? — эхом отозвался Кайло. — Почему?

— Потому что, когда я в прошлый раз закрыл глаза, как велел папа, он забрал у меня геймпад, — категорично и обиженно ответил Арес.

— Ты должен был заниматься, — крикнул Хакс из спальни. — И я дважды просил тебя убрать эту криффову игрушку.

Кайло рассмеялся:

— Мы с тобой это уже обсуждали. Я не собираюсь ничего у тебя забирать. Только помогу ощутить Силу, а ты постараешься что-то почувствовать. Попробуй поднять Тедди с пола.

Маленький коричневый игрушечный эвок — улыбающийся, с пилотскими очками на голове — сидел перед Аресом, готовый к полету. Во всяком случае, Кайло на это надеялся.

— Хорошо пап, — сказал Арес.

— Молодец. Закрой глаза, — Кайло поцеловал сына в русую макушку и накрыл его глаза ладонями. Арес громко рассмеялся, дрыгая ногами в воздухе и безуспешно пытаясь убрать пальцы Кайло.

— Па-ап! Я сам!

— Хорошо-хорошо, — весело рассмеялся Кайло, пряча сомнения, поселившиеся глубоко внутри. Усиливающиеся кошмары Ареса измучили бедного мальчика до такой степени, что он не мог спать в собственной кровати. Ночью он нуждался в постоянном присутствии родителей, так как боялся, что человек-скелет придет и заберет его.

Кайло догадывался, кто пугал его сына, но держал подозрения при себе, опасаясь, что предполагаемый монстр сможет пробиться через слабые ментальные щиты Хакса и вытянуть информацию. В конце концов, это чудовище с легкостью заполучило Бена. И Кайло не собирался позволить своему сыну стать орудием в чужих руках.

— Дыши носом, — сказал Кайло, мягко положив руку на бедро сына, давая ему почувствовать, что папа все еще рядом. — Это поможет тебе сосредоточиться. Что ты видишь?

— Ничего. Черноту.

— Все хорошо. Сила здесь, и она пытается говорить с тобой, я это чувствую, — Кайло тоже закрыл глаза.

— И что она говорит, пап?

— Она здоровается. Хочет помочь тебе, направить и подружиться.

Сила вокруг них была практически осязаемой. Она текла сквозь них, и Кайло изо всех сил пытался передать знания о ней сыну — через связь, соединяющую их разумы. Связь эта возникла еще до рождения Ареса — когда он был зародышем в искусственной матке из медицинской лаборатории. Мальчик не обладал такой чувствительностью к Силе, как отец, но Кайло сумел ощутить в нем потенциал к величию, спящий и ожидающий пробуждения... или превращения в оружие.

— Пап, я что-то вижу! — воскликнул Арес, подпрыгивая и передавая Кайло свою по-детски чистую и невинную радость. — Вижу цветок! И пчелу!

— Сила течет во всех живых существах: растениях, животных, людях. Все, что ты видишь и слышишь, связано с Силой... кроме твоего папы.

— Я все слышал, — с явным раздражением прокричал Хакс. Но Кайло не мог не подколоть мужа из-за отсутствия у того чувствительности к Силе.

На какое-то время все застыло в равновесии. Кайло чувствовал, как в душе поднимается гордость: связь Ареса с Силой крепла и крепла с каждой минутой. Без сомнения, он был готов к следующему шагу.

— У тебя почти получилось. Ты такой молодец, Арес, еще чуть-чуть. Раскрой ладонь и попытайся отправить Тедди в полет, — проинструктировал Кайло, открыв глаза и слегка подтолкнув правую руку Ареса, побуждая его вытянуть пальцы. Мальчик последовал совету отца и вытянул руку, растопырив пальчики и раскрыв ладонь так же, как Кайло, когда использовал телекинез.

— Пап?

— Я здесь, звездочка. Просто представь, что Тедди летает благодаря твоим способностям, потому что ты его держишь. Узри Силу, почувствуй ее.

Из-за спины Ареса Кайло увидел, как Тедди задрожал от воздействия невидимой силы, но вскоре снова застыл и, похоже, насовсем. Возможно, Арес еще не был готов подчинить себе телекинез, глубже погрузиться в познание собственных сил и таким образом научиться перемещать и контролировать предметы.

И тут его внимание привлек взлетевший эвок, медленно поднявшийся в воздух и начавший кружиться. Кайло, не удержавшись, открыто улыбнулся и обнял сына, прижав к себе.

— Я так тобой горжусь, — произнес Кайло и поцеловал Ареса в висок. — Вот так. У тебя получилось, умница.

Но Арес не ответил. Кайло наклонился, чтобы увидеть реакцию сына, но не заметил улыбки или блеска в глазах. Арес недовольно нахмурился, сморщив нос. Вытянутая рука задрожала, заставляя игрушку перед ними трястись и быстро вертеться.

— Арес, сконцентрируйся, контролируй Силу и не давай ей контролировать себя, — сказал Кайло, но не смог скрыть дрожь в голосе.

— Так холодно, — прошептал Арес и зажмурился. — Папа? Пап? Где вы?

— Я здесь, рядом, Арес! — Кайло поспешно выскользнул из-за спины сына и, встав перед ним на колени, погладил его по непослушным волосам. — Сфокусируйся на моем голосе, звездочка. Вернись ко мне. Ты в безопасности, ничто не причинит тебе вреда.

— Нет, нет, оставь меня в покое!

Внезапный порыв воздуха отбросил Кайло на несколько метров от расстроенного Ареса, по веснушчатым щекам которого потекли слезы.

— Рен? Арес! — Хакс появился в комнате и встал рядом с Кайло, напротив их несчастного ребенка.

Быстро изучив мысли Ареса, Кайло увидел, чего испугался его малыш: темные тучи заполнили его сознание, уничтожая невинную связь с Силой и пятная все чистое, что здесь было. Кайло попытался пробиться, но тучи казались непроницаемыми и плотно окружали Ареса, отсекая от света родителей.

— Арес, малыш, это мы, — сказал Хакс, обхватив лицо сына ладонями. — Не бойся, открой глаза. Мы здесь.

Арес продолжал плакать, его губы дрожали, а глаза оставались плотно закрытыми, словно от страха. Кайло пришлось пробиться глубже, сражаясь с тьмой, поселившейся в разуме Ареса, слишком хорошо знакомой Кайло тьмой. Такое же затмение света отца и матери он ощущал в собственном разуме, когда был ребенком. Из-за такой же тени он чувствовал себя одиноким. Но с Аресом это не повторится.

Прижавшись лбом ко лбу сына, Кайло осторожно погрузился в его сознание и столкнулся лицом к лицу с тьмой, вздымающейся столбом в центре урагана. Ветер врезался в Кайло, но он не дрогнул, представив будущее своего сына в качестве орудия в руках Сноука, бешеного пса на коротком поводке, выполняющего приказы, как его отец когда-то. Кайло этого не допустит, не позволит своему любимому сыну стать бездумным чудовищем.

— Вернись ко мне, Арес, — прошептал Кайло, вслух и мысленно. — Ты сильнее его. Мы с папой не позволим тьме причинить тебе боль. Мы не бросим тебя. Позволь нам помочь.

В вихре света тьма зарычала и взревела от злости, вытесняемая из разума Ареса, она трусливо утекала струйками дыма, побежденная, но не уничтоженная. Глубоко вздохнув, Кайло вернулся в реальность и увидел, что сын смотрит на него бледно-зелеными, покрасневшими от слез, глазами.

— Пап!

Кайло подхватил его и устроил у себя на коленях, покачивая, — ребенок вцепился в него. Хакс стоял рядом, утешающе проводя пальцами по волосам Ареса. Это поглаживание всегда его успокаивало.

— Человек-скелет, — всхлипнул Арес. — Он там был. Пытался поговорить со мной! И я не видел ни тебя, ни папу!

— Тише, звездочка. Все хорошо, он не причинит тебе вреда, — успокоил его Кайло. — Ты же знаешь, что мы с папой никому этого не позволим?

— А Тедди?

— И Тедди здесь, — сказал Хакс, двигая игрушку так, чтобы казалось, будто эвок взбирается по ноге Кайло прямо в руки Аресу. — Мы все здесь, Арес, и очень тебя любим.

Арес шмыгнул носом и уткнулся щекой в плечо Кайло, успокаиваясь. Постепенно он перестал плакать и затих. А в следующий миг уснул.

— Сноук, — произнес Хакс.

— Он пытается склонить его на свою сторону, — тихо ответил Кайло, окутывая всех троих завесой Силы, чтобы на время спрятать от пытливого взгляда монстра. — Хакс, мы должны что-то сделать. Иначе он заберет у нас Ареса, как забрал Бена у его семьи.

— Знаю, любимый, — ответил Хакс, наклонившись и поцеловав Кайло в лоб. — Мы сделаем то, что должны. Все возможное, чтобы Арес был в безопасности.

В мыслях Хакса маяком светилось одно слово. Слово это в последнее время приходило на ум и Кайло, но он опасался в одиночку претворять в жизнь задуманное. Однако теперь, когда Арес оказался в опасности, Кайло не сомневался, что Орден присоединится к их с Хаксом _мятежу_.


End file.
